Everyone was a trouble
by PurikyuaLover
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una Cure llena de esperanzas y deseos?, ¿los perdiera?, Nagisa a perdido sus padres en un accidente de auto, dejandola con su pequeño hermano Riotta, todas las Cures apoyan a Nagisa que se iran a vivir a el mismo destino; Inazuma Town. Nagisa buscará un pequeño deporte diferete al lacrosse, pero se enamoró y tuvo mejores amigas gracias a un deporte dif.; EL FÚTBOL.
1. Personajes(:

**Holiiiiiii7u7, es mi primer fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic*-*, esto será muy raro xD. Lo mezcle de Inazuma eleven & Pretty Cure xDDDDDD, oknu 7u7, e_e, sera de Pretty Cure Max Heart pero sin Hikari ya que es la reina*u*. De Pretty Cure 5 GoGo, de Smile** **PreCure (sun mis favuritas.u. e_e, bueno sera sumamente raro xddd, lean la descripción, si sale mal algo ahi me dicen como, soy nueva e_e, yo terminaré este fic e iniciare con otro*u*,ok.**

**Por si no han visto precure aquí les dejo los links para que vean como son. (donde estan los + son barras)**

_**Nagisa Misumi (Cure Black):**_https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQH7ldgvjAHi4l9YrxaFzArl2sVN_9i2CPjmKC2RyBBsZSctPErhg

_**Transformada:**_ http:++ . +_cb20120505135746/prettycure+es+images+7+74+Cure_Black_Max_Heart_

_**Honoka**_**_Yukishiro(Cure White):_** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSZTZ36DfhoySEMg-T2ILqSdePBASzSItzMe3AxxChygyHYnz6g

_**Transformada:**_ http:+ . +_cb20120505151520+prettycure+es+images+d+d2+Cure_White_Max_Heart_

_**Nozomi Yumehara(Cure Dream):**_ https:++ images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRip01iaEiS-3f9IuDk65eXGo_x03BgAGCpkPb2pcJJXa7dd_t3

**_Transformada:_****** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTISvsfGrV_J68Xa5kloI3L68SL7aocaeyyQb44Q6_6_1wkdw7log

**_Rin Natsuki(Cure Rouge):_****** http:++ .net+ .240.

**_Transformada:_****** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSsQKHFgC2MNnKuoHKlFZW5VGQLq6eqqslZELKpyfGENf0Kn2Us8Q

_**Kagusano Urara(Cure Lemonade):**_ http:++ .net+ .240.

**_Transformada:_**https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQkD4yb1-hulyiuBWXLA93KFt-8ktDZIlzx3yYvPhxpoDHYJiM0

_**Komachi Akimoto(Cure Mint):**_ http:++ . +_cb20120904145150+prettycure+es+images+9+92+Komachi_

**_Transformada:_****** http:++ . +_cb20120216122422+prettycure+images+9+99+

_**Karen Minatzuki Y Transformaba (Cure Aqua):**_ .

**_Kurumi Minimino y transformada (Milky Rose) No es una cure.:_****** https:++ .com+images? q=tbn:ANd9GcTyAzqh1lrzyOXHF4k33qxqt0gZnRk6yIcc3zkiN4nZymC4m6_F2g y https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS4KHEQkx3YDyz2sBxKZl1-zR4XZYvKeUeCbuhnOz5r2IxvPlfO7

_**Miyuki Hoshishora(Cure Happy):**_ http:++ .net+images+characters+15+

_**Transformada:**_ https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-QrOo81eS5Wyun3yfuYdrf8RV0HuMUCxfu5O60mbYsSxLtLabUw

_**Akane Hino(Cure Sunny):**_**** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ8jZPGU1RyaXKnLBVLUsMyhpb8RDLlla7RFbQlUxDADHG6D0fz

**_Transformada:_****** http:++ . +8498+8353217590_9a5964a0c1_

**_Kise Yayoi(Cure Peace):_****** http:++ .net+fs71+f+2012+210+e+4+kise_yayoi_by_

**_Transformada:_****** http:++ .net+images+characters+6+

**_Nao Midorikawa(Cure March):_****** http:++ .net+images+characters+7+

_**Transformada:**_ https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRqw6LIM4P4LwJ_YZ6MmSCtopri6mFXYse3c3drHdX2Uls2PbiA

**_Reika Aoiki(Cure Beauty):_** http:++ .net+images+characters+16+

**_Transformada:_****** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRhaV3JOEDnizjoeMSiB8Wj8j3C46OMrlujEyXmSoSkhHDEEeEc7Q

Esos fueron los personajes luego subo el primer capitulo! :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Holiiiiiii7u7, es mi primer fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic*-*, esto será muy raro xD. Lo mezcle de Inazuma eleven & Pretty Cure xDDDDDD, oknu 7u7, e_e, sera de Pretty Cure Max Heart pero sin Hikari ya que es la reina*u*. De Pretty Cure 5 GoGo, de Smile** **PreCure (sun mis favuritas.u. e_e, bueno sera sumamente raro xddd, lean la descripción, si sale mal algo ahi me dicen como, soy nueva e_e, yo terminaré este fic e iniciare con otro*u*,ok.**

**Por si no han visto precure aquí les dejo los links para que vean como son. (donde estan los + son barras)**

_**Nagisa Misumi (Cure Black):**_https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQH7ldgvjAHi4l9YrxaFzArl2sVN_9i2CPjmKC2RyBBsZSctPErhg

_**Transformada:**_ http:++ . +_cb20120505135746/prettycure+es+images+7+74+Cure_Black_Max_Heart_

_**Honoka**_**_Yukishiro(Cure White):_** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSZTZ36DfhoySEMg-T2ILqSdePBASzSItzMe3AxxChygyHYnz6g

_**Transformada:**_ http:+ . +_cb20120505151520+prettycure+es+images+d+d2+Cure_White_Max_Heart_

_**Nozomi Yumehara(Cure Dream):**_ https:++ images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRip01iaEiS-3f9IuDk65eXGo_x03BgAGCpkPb2pcJJXa7dd_t3

**_Transformada:_****** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTISvsfGrV_J68Xa5kloI3L68SL7aocaeyyQb44Q6_6_1wkdw7log

**_Rin Natsuki(Cure Rouge):_****** http:++ .net+ .240.

**_Transformada:_****** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSsQKHFgC2MNnKuoHKlFZW5VGQLq6eqqslZELKpyfGENf0Kn2Us8Q

_**Kagusano Urara(Cure Lemonade):**_ http:++ .net+ .240.

**_Transformada:_**https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQkD4yb1-hulyiuBWXLA93KFt-8ktDZIlzx3yYvPhxpoDHYJiM0

_**Komachi Akimoto(Cure Mint):**_ http:++ . +_cb20120904145150+prettycure+es+images+9+92+Komachi_

**_Transformada:_****** http:++ . +_cb20120216122422+prettycure+images+9+99+

_**Karen Minatzuki Y Transformaba (Cure Aqua):**_ .

**_Kurumi Minimino y transformada (Milky Rose) No es una cure.:_****** https:++ .com+images? q=tbn:ANd9GcTyAzqh1lrzyOXHF4k33qxqt0gZnRk6yIcc3zkiN4nZymC4m6_F2g y https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS4KHEQkx3YDyz2sBxKZl1-zR4XZYvKeUeCbuhnOz5r2IxvPlfO7

_**Miyuki Hoshishora(Cure Happy):**_ http:++ .net+images+characters+15+

_**Transformada:**_ https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-QrOo81eS5Wyun3yfuYdrf8RV0HuMUCxfu5O60mbYsSxLtLabUw

_**Akane Hino(Cure Sunny):**_**** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ8jZPGU1RyaXKnLBVLUsMyhpb8RDLlla7RFbQlUxDADHG6D0fz

**_Transformada:_****** http:++ . +8498+8353217590_9a5964a0c1_

**_Kise Yayoi(Cure Peace):_****** http:++ .net+fs71+f+2012+210+e+4+kise_yayoi_by_

**_Transformada:_****** http:++ .net+images+characters+6+

**_Nao Midorikawa(Cure March):_****** http:++ .net+images+characters+7+

_**Transformada:**_ https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRqw6LIM4P4LwJ_YZ6MmSCtopri6mFXYse3c3drHdX2Uls2PbiA

**_Reika Aoiki(Cure Beauty):_** http:++ .net+images+characters+16+

**_Transformada:_****** https:++ .com+images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRhaV3JOEDnizjoeMSiB8Wj8j3C46OMrlujEyXmSoSkhHDEEeEc7Q

Esos fueron los personajes luego subo el primer capitulo! :3


End file.
